Medication packages which utilize electronic circuitry to provide functionality in association with the medication package are being developed as a means to improve the effectiveness of the medicine contained within the packaging, as well as to assist in the prevention of ill effects associated with the improper usage of the medication. The electronic circuits integrated with the medication packaging may utilize a power supply to provide electrical potential to allow the circuits to function. Present power supplies are limited, however, in that power supplies provided by the manufacturer of a medication package may be required to sit on a shelf for a protracted period of time before the medication package is dispensed to a patient. If the circuitry is active while the package sits on a shelf, the power supply may be exhausted before the package is ever dispensed to a patient. Accordingly, one prior art reference has described providing a charger at a pharmacy to allow the power supply to be recharged immediately before the package is dispensed. Although this may ensure that the power supply on the medication package is charged, this method also requires pharmacists to begin charging a medication several hours before the package is dispensed, thus limiting the ability to dispense medication on a walk in basis. A patient would be prevented from walking into the pharmacy, prescription in hand, and walking out a short period later with medication in an instrumented medication package. Alternately, the provision of a removable power supply or supplies, limits the efficiency with which the instrumented medication packaging can be produced, as well as increases the cost of the packaging.